


+1 (Plus One)

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #yet another hannigram manip, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, gift pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Inspired by this new fic I am reading...</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	+1 (Plus One)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivana46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivana46/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He's quite charming, isn't he?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846957) by [ivana46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivana46/pseuds/ivana46). 



They're quite charming, are they not?

**Author's Note:**

> Images used are found from Google images...I got lazy skimming through Mads' and Hugh's fansites ;p   
> I am currently enjoying reading this fanfic by ivana46 titled "He's Quite Charming, Isn't He?". Not much for a cover, but this is inspired particularly by Chapter 10, where Hannibal and Will are about to go to Bev's birthday party!


End file.
